1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new board game for entertaining players of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,574; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,753; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,898; U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,738; U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,176; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 34,044.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new board game. The inventive device includes a playing surface with a center region and a generally rectangular outer perimeter. The playing surface has a plurality of starting space sets, each positioned towards a corner of the playing surface and comprising a plurality of starting spaces. The playing surface also has a plurality of playing spaces. The playing spaces are divided into four generally rectangular quadrants positioned towards the corners of the playing surface. A plurality of sets of playing pieces are positionable on the playing surface. A plurality of dice are provided.
In these respects, the board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining players of the game.